Med Nin Naruto
by allywayjack
Summary: Kabuto comes across a crying 7 year old Naruto and gives him an opportunity that will change his life forever. Eventual NarutoTayuya. BEING RE WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

_**Since I'm stuck on Obikure I decided to get this out of my head. This is going to be a slight dark Naruto fic and there will be eventual Naruto/Tayuya. No he's not going to sound as soon as he's saved and for quite awhile he'll still be in the leaf village. Here's ch1 of Medic Nin Naruto.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Stop asking!!! WHY DO THEY CONTINUE TO ASK!?!?1 WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? **_

The village of Konoha is often considered a peaceful hidden village with kind hearted citizens and shinobi who would put their very lives on the line to protect one of their own....that is except one unfortunate 7 year old blond child. Naruto Uzumaki once again found himself being chased by a group of drunken men who for some reason wanted to kill him.

"Die you demon brat!"

"Do the world a big favor and just drop dead you monster!"

Naruto continued to run for his life. Fear gripping him as he tried to get away from the angry mob running as fast as he could. He then noticed an alley and ducked into it. The men that were chasing him stumbled past the alley not noticing he was hiding there. Naruto then sat down on the hard ground in the alley, held his legs close to himself, and cried.

"Why do they hate me!? What did I do to them!?" he cried out confused and angry. It didn't make any sense to him. He was just a kid..yet the villagers called him a demon.

"It's....It's just not fair! Why do I have to be all alone?!...well almost all alone I guess...I have Iruka and the old man...but...it's just...I wish I could have a normal life...." he continued his crying completely unaware that his life was about to drastically change.

Kabuto Yakushi, a young 17 year old with silver hair with the back in a low ponytail wearing mostly purple with huge round glasses walked around Konoha absolutely bored. After the Uchiha Massacre nothing had happened of any interest for him to report to his secret master Orochimaru. Sometimes being a spy was utterly dull.

"Why did I take this job in the first place?" he sighed as he continued on his way until he heard what sounded like....crying?

"It's coming from this alley..." Kabuto headed into the alley,careful to not let whoever was there become aware of him, and to his surprise discovered a small blond child huddled in a ball and crying but after getting a good look at his face Kabuto knew exactly who this child was.

_'It's....the 4th's legacy...sealing something like that in his only child.......'_ Kabuto thought as his face suddenly had a look of pity for the boy in front of him.

Kabuto had never had any ill will towards the Kyubi child. In fact he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Forced into a harsh life of hatred and prejudice against him because of his own father and never being allowed to know. An idea slowly crept into Kabuto's mind. Naruto more then likely had a lot of hatred for the village and the people who scorned him. If Kabuto could use those feelings of hate he could not only acquire a very strong ally for his lord but also save this poor child from this village of bigots. Kabuto then began to approach Naruto. When he was 5 feet away from him, Naruto's head shot up in surprise and began to back further and further into the alley.

"S-stay back!! Get away!! I didn't do anything I swear!!!!" said a fearful Naruto who at this point had no more room to back up.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you. My name's Kabuto and your's?"

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he was starting to calm down a bit

"I've been watching you Naruto and I have to say...It's horrible the way those people treat you. Calling you things such as "demon" or "monster"....what fools."

"Do you..mean all that?!" Naruto asked wide eyed. Nobody except for the old man had ever cared about him.

"Yes I do Naruto. I don't see a demon or a monster. All I see is a scared little boy wondering why the world seems to hate him for no reason." he said kneeling down to Naruto's level. Kabuto was then surprised to find the boy hugging him.

"Thank you Kabuto. Nobody's ever been nice to me like that! Well...except for maybe the old man.."

"You mean the Hokage?"

"Yeah! He's always nice to me! And whenever I'm with him the mean people don't try to hurt me....but they still give me dirty looks....but everybody seems to respect the Hokage. I wish there was a way for them to respect me like that...or at least prove to them that they were wrong about me and show them that I'm strong and not afriad."

A small smirk came to Kabuto's face.

"Say, Naruto....I think there might be a way for you to prove the villager's that they were wrong about you."

"Are you serious Kabuto?! What do I have to do!?" Naruto exclaimed, barely able to contain his excitement.

"You could become one of the greatest shinobi's that this villa....no...the world has ever seen."

"You really think I could Kabuto!?" Naruto was beyond happy at this point.

"Yes I do....but it won't be easy and It will take many years of hard work and effort....and a little something else." Kabuto began to improvise with the last part of that sentence figuring he'd use something the man who had raised him had told him to raise Naruto's spirit's.

"What else?" Naruto asked curiously wondering what that little something else was.

"You need to remember to never give up." Kabuto stated simply

"Right! I'll never give up! Not until I've met my goals and become one of the most powerful shinobi the world has ever seen!" Naruto said determinedly.

"And I'll help you. I can help to train you later on while you're in the academy in the future. I can also teach you a few things that I know."

"Thanks Kabuto! Nobody's ever been this nice to me or believed in me this much before! I'll train hard and grow strong!"

"You should also think about training your mind Naruto. You can't be a truly exceptional shinobi if you lack a strong body AND mind." Kabuto added not wanting this kid to grow up and become a dead last idiot wearing, kami forbid, a blue and orange jumpsuit. Kabuto then began to wonder where that thought had even come from.

"Ok! I'll get stronger and smarter too!"

"Great Naruto! Say it seems to be getting late. The sun's even going down. We should get you home."

Naruto stiffened and a sad expression swept across his features.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"I...don't have a home....the mean old lady at the orphanage kicked me out yesterday..." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Now now Naruto don't get upset. Say, how would you like to come live with me? I have more then enough room." Naruto's eyes lit up at this.

"Really Kabuto!? Thank you so much! I've always wanted a big brother!" he exclaimed

"Big brother huh? Ok then, lets get you to your new home Naruto."

By the time Kabuto had arrived at the home he used as a spy and had shown Naruto his room the sun had already set and the sky had grown dark. A few hours after Naruto had gone to sleep Kabuto left his home and headed for his secret village exit near the south gate. He ran into the forest for a few minutes and stood waiting. With in 5 minutes a figure stood in the shade.

"Hello Kabuto. What do you have to report? Anything of great interest?" Orochimaru asked

"Actually there is something I believe you'll find very interesting lord Orochimaru."

Kabuto then began to explain the days events to his master about finding Naruto.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm...Yes this is certainly interesting indeed!"

_**To be continnued...........**_

_**That's it for chapter one! Next chapter we jump ahead 5 years to the gennin exams. This story has been in my head for awhile and since I'm stuck on my other story I figured why not start something new while I'm thinking of ideas? Positive Reviews and one's with constructive criticism are appreciated. Flames will be ignored. The button below this text wants you to click it!**_** XD**

_**~allywayjack**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here's chapter two which will be much longer than chapter one. I will also be updating my obitoxkurenai story very soon so those of you out there who are actually reading that one keep an eye out. In this chapter it's the genin exam.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto but if I did there would be much more Kabuto and purple.**_

"Naruto wake up! You're going to be late." said an aggravated Kabuto to his "little brother"/apprentice Naruto who had a knack for sleeping in on days he had something important to do.

Naruto let out a yawn as he slowly crept out of bed. His eyes were still closed as he stood up but suddenly opened widely as he remembered what day it was.

"Today's the genin exams!! I gotta hurry or I'll be late!!" exclaimed Naruto as he rushed to get ready.

"I've been telling you that for the past half hour. But you just had to sleep in."

"You know for a fact that I was up all night studying big brother!! I've gotta hurry or I'll be late! Bye Kabuto!!"

Naruto then left his home and ran in the direction of the academy. Naruto had gone through some changes since his days of being a homeless orphan wandering the streets. He was more calm and relaxed and definitely much smarter. He and Shikamaru often had close to the same scores with Shikamaru just barely coming out on top.

He was proficient with kunai and shuriken and was continuing to improve with them. Naruto's chakra control was exceptional due to Kabuto's promised training. Kabuto's medic skills had fascinated Naruto and he knew what kind of shinobi he wanted to be the second his big brother had showed him what he could do.

Kabuto had told him that, due to his high chakra capacity, Naruto would make a great medic as long as he could develop the control needed and he had for the most part. He knew most of the basics and a little mid level knowledge in medical jutsu but wanted to know more. Naruto was often seen carrying around large books and scrolls about the human body and it's systems, poisons and antidotes, surgical knowledge and other various medical texts. He was often scolded at the academy for not paying attention during class for having his nose buried in a medical book or journal.

Naruto had also changed his appearance over the past five years. He wore something similar to Kabuto with a few alterations. Kabuto had a gray T-under shirt while Naruto's was more white and long sleeved and even covered half of his hands. Instead of purple, Naruto's over shirt and pants were a dark indigo with the pants having a dark purple stripe on the sides.

Another noticeable change was the fact that Naruto now wore glasses. They were circular like Kabuto's but not as large so that each lens just barely covered his whole eye.

The reasoning for the need of glasses was due to an incident 2 years ago in which Naruto had been home alone and was experimenting and making a new kind of tag. What he ended up doing was accidentally making essentially a tag that creates a large flash of bright light. Being up close to the tag when it went off left him blind for awhile but his vision did come back however, it was still damaged.

Thus the need for the glasses.

Naruto arrived at the academy with a bit of time to spare which surprised him. He had been under the impression that he was running late. Then it hit him.

"Big brother lied to me!" he said slightly annoyed and remembering something Kabuto had once told him.

_'It's better to be an hour early than a second late'_

Setting his annoyance aside he entered the building and went into his class room. It didn't surprise him that he was the only one there aside from his teacher Iruka.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei." greeted Naruto as he took his seat.

"Good morning Naruto. You're here early as usual."

"Well you know what I say. Better an hour early than a second late." He said quoting his brother

"Yes you've always been very punctual Naruto. You feeling confident today?" His teacher asked him with a smile.

"Considering I was up late studying I would say that I'm fairly confident that by the end of the day I'll be a Konoha genin." Naruto said with his trademarked foxy grin while pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with his right index finger. A habit he'd picked up from Kabuto.

"I'm sure you will Naruto but remember there's more to the exam then just the written part."

_'Still, I'm sure you'll do fine.'_

Time passed and other students started to show up. A loud synchronized 'SQUEE' from the majority of the female students indicated that Sasuke Uchiha had just entered the class room. Naruto did not like the Uchiha and the sense of arrogance he carried around with him and the way everyone automatically respected him for no reason.

So what if he was the last of the Uchiha? So what if his entire family was murdered by his big brother? At least he'd know his parents. Naruto had had nothing for the first seven years of his life and was he respected? No, just the opposite. But Naruto knew it was better if he didn't start a fight with Sasuke as the entire village would want his head on a platter.

Naruto also couldn't stand the two worst of many fan girls the Uchiha had. The two being Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka with Sakura being far worse of a case than Ino. To Naruto, these two were foolish fan girls who were about to get in over their heads....well maybe not Ino as she did have her clan's jutsu going for her...but Sakura wouldn't really amount to much.

Iruka stood up from his desk and after his usual 'SHUT UP' line, the class stopped talking and payed attention.

"Alright class, as you know today is the day of the genin exams. In a few moments you will be given the written portion of the exams then we will call you one bye one into the back room for the practical portion where you will perform the three jutsu required and an optional fourth of your choice. Consider the optional fourth a chance to show off what you know." Iruka explained. He then passed out the written tests and gave the word to begin.

Not even five minutes later Naruto and Shikamaru simultaneously got up and turned in their finished tests.

"Nice to see that you're as sharp as ever ya lazy bum." Naruto said jokingly to the fellow genius.

"Nice to see you're still as sharp and troublesome as ever." Shikamaru also joked with the other genius

"Yeah Yeah Yeah very funny Shikamaru."

"Troublesomeness aside, we should play shogi again sometime. We're currently tied at 50-50."

"Bring it ya lazy bum!"

It was a well known fact that Naruto and Shikamaru often played shogi when given free time in class. Naruto was so far the only one to ever beat Shikamaru and the fact that he had 50 wins just made that fact stand out more.

After an hour or so the rest of the students finished their written exams and after another hour they had all been graded. Naruto and Shikamaru had the top two scores with Naruto at 97% and Shikamaru at 99%.

"All right class we will now begin the practical. When you're name is called head through the door over there." Iruka explained once more.

Naruto sat bored waiting for his name to be called so he took out a book about the circulatory system going to a page with a bookmark in it and began to continue from where he had left off previously. Suddenly, a girl in a large coat sat down beside him with a huge blush on her face.

"Oh hello Hinata. How are you?" Greeted Naruto

"H-h-hi Naruto-kun. I umm..I'm fine. Wha-what are you reading?" she asked nervously the blush on her face growing a little more.

"I'm reading about angiogenesis. It's a naturally occurring process in which new blood vessels grow from previously existing ones. There are several different types but their differences aren't that big so they are all collectively known as angiogenesis. There is also sprouting angiogenesis in which biological signals known as angiogenic growth factors activate receptors present on endothelial cells present in pre-existing veins." he began to explain not noticing that Hinata had a look of complete confusion not entirely understanding what he was saying

"Next, the activated endothelial cells begin to release enzymes called proteases that degrade the basement membrane in order to allow endothelial cells to escape from the original vessel walls. The endothelial cells then proliferate into the surrounding matrix and form solid sprouts connecting neighboring vessels." He then took a breath and continued still unaware that Hinata had no clue what he was talking about.

"As sprouts extend toward the source of the angiogenic stimulus, endothelial cells migrate in tandem, using adhesion molecules called integrins. These sprouts then form loops to become a full-fledged vessel lumen as cells migrate to the site of angiogenesis." he continued to explian

"Sprouting occurs at a rate of several millimeters per day, and enables new vessels to grow across gaps in the vasculature. It is different from splitting angiogenesis, however, because it forms entirely new vessels as opposed to splitting existing vessels...."he finished his explanation and looked to see Hinata dumbfounded and realized what he'd done.

"Whoops I went off on one of my medical tangents again didn't I? I tend to do that a lot without realizing. Sorry if I was boring or confusing." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"N-no it's fine. I-It's really a-amazing th-that you know so mu-much." Hinata stuttered impressed at how smart her crush was.

"Oh it's nothing really..."

"Naruto Uzumaki you're next"

"Gotta go Hinata. Nice talking to you!" he said getting up and heading to the door to take the practical exam.

_'Man that girl is weird...oh well at least she's always nice to me...a little too quiet though...she really needs to speak up if she ever wants somebody's attention.'_ _**(Sorry Naru/Hina fans....no fluff for you.)**_

Naruto opened the door and walked into the room to see Iruka and two other teachers behind a table. One he recognized as Mizuki who Naruto didn't fully trust. He always seemed like he was up to something.

"Ok Naruto, first we need you to perform a simple henge."

_'Too easy.'_

Naruto then became a perfect copy of Iruka. He was then told to make at least 3 perfect bunshin. Naruto made 4. Finally, they had him perform the Kawirimi. He then replaced himself with a log.

"Congratulations Naruto. You pass! As of now, you are a genin of Konoha. Here, you've earned it." Iruka said with a smile on his face as he handed Naruto a leaf hitai-ate . Mizuki however had something else going on in his mind.

_'WHAT!?! The demon brat actually did it!? I can't believe this!!! Well there goes my pawn....looks like I'll have to steal the scroll myself now...'_

"Naruto, Would you like to show us anything else and take up the fourth option?" Iruka asked

"No thanks Iruka-sensei. I don't see the point in letting others know something I could save for later and surprise them with. The more in the dark your opponent is about you, the more advantage you have against them." Naruto reasoned as he put on his hitai-ate and adjusted his glasses in the usual way.

"Very good reasoning Naruto. I'm sure whatever it is you're holding back will catch us all by surprise one day."

Naruto then headed out the door and out of the academy. He then spotted Kabuto and ran towards him to show him that he had accomplished his first step in becoming the greatest shinobi ever.

"Big brother I did it!!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly at his accomplishment

"Yes you did Naruto and I'm very proud of you. I have a present for you when we get home and I think you'll like it."

"Really? What is it?" Naruto was rather curious

"That is a surprise." Kabuto said adjusting his glasses with his index finger as the two began their walk home.

**At the Hokage's Office**

"Are you certain he's made contact with HIM?" the sandime hokage asked lighting his pipe

"Yes Hokage-sama. On multiple occasions too. He has been working for Orochimaru for sometime now..."

The Hokage sighed. He regretted not noticing this sooner and he knew that HE would take this hard but it had to be done.

"Very well....bring him in...." the hokage took a puff of his pipe and let out another sigh.

_'I'm sorry....'_

_**CLIFFHANGER!!!! Sorry to leave it on a suspenseful note but it will just make the next chapter all the more exciting! And you can say you learned something about your body! Yeah Medical science! You know the drill. Read and Review ect...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3!!! Here it is! Naruto gets his surprise for becoming a genin and Ibiki does some interrogating. Also team assignments. Bell test and lead up to Zabuza saga next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Kabuto had quite a bit on his mind as he and Naruto walked to their home. He knew that the longer Naruto stayed in Konoha, the less he would want to leave and eventually get revenge on the village and it's inhabitants. Plus he felt that people were starting to get suspicious of him. He also knew that he couldn't rush it. He needed an opportunity to get Naruto out of here and to his lord's village of Otogakure.

_'He'll never be respected here. His dreams of becoming the world's greatest shinobi will never have a chance if he stays …' _Kabuto thought to himself. His gaze wandered to the boy who had become like a brother to him.

And he was right. There was too much hindering him here. Not to mention the large amount of animosity that this place had against Naruto and even himself for taking the boy in. Kabuto continued to notice the villagers they passed on their way home send glares there way. These people were truly hypocrites.

_'They go on and on about the brave sacrifice of the Yondaime and completely ignore his wishes regarding his son being honored as a hero for being the jailer of the Kyubi...They'll get what's coming to them in time and before that time comes I need to prepare Naruto for what's to come. The present I have for him should be a fine start.'_

The two finally reached their home and entered. Kabuto entered his room and took a decent sized box from his closet. He then went to into the small living room and handed Naruto his gift. Naruto hastily opened it, his eyes filled with excitement. It was a set of 16 scrolls.

"Naruto, the techniques in those scrolls should help you out tremendously in your goal. The seven scrolls on the left will help your medic skills. The seven scrolls on the right contain various ninjutsu and a few genjutsu. The two in the middle are something I think you'll like. The one on the left is for a Taijutsu style that works well with medics like myself and you." Kabuto explained noticing that as he went on, Naruto became more cheerful and excited at having the opportunity to learn so much.

_'He does like to learn'_

"What about the right one? What's in it?" Naruto asked excitedly

"That's a special sealing scroll you can use to keep your various books, scrolls, and other texts in. It's capacity is quite large. You can even set it up so that only you can access it's contents."

"You mean I could have my own personal library on my person and access it at any given time!? Thanks big brother!"

"It was nothing. By the way, most of those scrolls I gave you might be out of your league right now but you'll be able to master them in the future if you work hard enough. Oh and Naruto, we need to have a talk about something." Kabuto got serious at the last part

"Sure thing big brother what did you want to talk about?"

Two ANBU leaped through the trees silently in the dark, their mark wasn't far. The one on the left bore a mask resembling a bird while the other had an ox mask.

"Is the target alone?" asked bird

"Yes he seems to be." replied ox

"I always had my suspicions but I didn't think it would come to this."

The two ANBU had now spotted their target. The needed to subdue him and bring him in for interrogation. The two jumped down and delivered to tandem blows to the back of his head knocking him out. Strapped to his back was the other part of their mission. Retrieving the forbidden scroll.

"Well 'bird' lets get Mizuki to the interrogation chamber and find out if he has any info on Orochimaru or if he was a clueless pawn." ox said as the two headed back to Konoha. But unknown to anyone except maybe the hokage were the secret thoughts of ox.

_'Why Mizuki? Why did it have to come to this. I'm sorry but you must answer for your crimes....even if you are my brother....'_

To say that Naruto was shocked would be like saying Sakura kinda likes Sasuke. In the last twenty minutes he was told that his father was the 4th Hokage of Konohagakure and that on the day of his birth his father sealed the Kyubi in him at the cost of his life. He'd never been so confused in his life.

"Naruto, the villagers are too blind to see that you are not a demon."

"But....the Kyubi..." Naruto was feeling rather melancholy now understanding why the people in the village hated him but Kabuto would have none of it.

"You are not a demon. You are a jinchiriki, a human sacrifice. The ignorant villagers fail to see that you keep them safe by being the jailer to the beast. You are you not the Kyubi never forget that." Kabuto said pushing up his glasses.

His words seemed to work as Naruto began to calm down, realizing that Kabuto was right. Naruto then proceeded to push up his own glasses.

_'It's like looking right at me....If I were blond...and a jinchiriki.'_

"Thanks for telling me big brother...I assume I shouldn't tell anyone about this?" Naruto asked rhetorically knowing the answer.

"Exactly. Well it's been a long day. You should get to bed, after all you have your team assigning tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm tired anyway...good night big brother...." Naruto yawned entering his room

"Good night Naruto."

_'Mizuki has probably been captured by now...he's a fool. He probably thought that he could manipulate Naruto but that obviously backfired. After all....he did learn from the master of manipulating people. I hope he's having fun with Ibiki. Good thing I was able to erase his mind of the gathering we had with Orochimaru...well at least all the parts of me...otherwise Ibiki would find out what I'm up to.'_

"All right Mizuki, we can do this the easy way with a lot of pain, or we can do this the hard way with A LOT of pain and A LOT of mental scarring." Ibiki, the head of interrogation, stated beginning his session with Mizuki.

Mizuki's only response was a small smirk as he sat strapped to a chair. The smirk would soon leave however as Ibiki's physical and mental torture began. For the next hour all that was heard were screams and various swears which Ibiki didn't like one bit.

"TALK!! WHAT DID OROCHIMARU TELL YOU!?!" Ibiki yelled as he began to attempt to break Mizuki's right arm.

"I'll....I'll never tell you scum anything....I refuse...to cooperate with....you demon sympathizers...him and that guy...who took him in....should be here....not me...." Mizuki said venomously with a smirk wheezing and having a hard time breathing after Ibiki had spent the last hour beating him and destroying his mind.

The next thing that was heard was a loud SNAP followed by a pain filled scream as Mizuki's arm was broken.

"Ibiki that is enough. He's not talking. Send him to the prison." said Sarutobi slightly disappointed that they didn't learn anything.

He was also upset with what Mizuki had said about Naruto and the man who had taken him in. At first the Third had doubts about Kabuto but after seeing all that he'd done for Naruto those suspicions were put to rest.

"Lord Hokage, I doubt he was anymore than a mere pawn left in the dark."

"Yes it certainly seems that way. Oh well, we'll be able to keep an eye on him while he rots in prison." The Hokage then began to head to his office.

"_*sigh* I just know that I'm getting quite a bit of paper work over this...."_

Naruto was awoken by his brother early as usual much to his dismay as he didn't sleep well. He had been thinking about his father and his....tenant. But knowing that Kabuto would win in the end (he always did) Naruto decided to just get up, get ready, and head to the academy for his team assignments.

_'Just as long as Mr. Arrogant Broody Uchiha and Ms. OMG!!! SASUKE!!! Haruno aren't on my team..'_

Naruto took his time walking to the Academy knowing full well that he had a good thirty minutes. He was starting to get tired of the glares he was being given by the ignorant pricks called the villagers. Naruto however could care less about them. He was on his way to becoming something they never thought he would be.

Naruto entered his classroom and sat in his usual seat while he waited for the rest of the students to show up. After thirty minutes of waiting everyone had arrived and Iruka gave a speech about all of them becoming genin and their responsibilities and (blah blah blah we've heard it a million times now back to the team assignment.)

"Team 1 will include..."

Naruto let out a yawn waiting for his name to be called, not caring about the other teams being called out.

"Team 7 will include Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and..."

"YES!!! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!!!!"

Naruto silently prayed and begged and hoped to all the gods he knew of...

_'Please not me!!! Anyone but me!!!'_

"Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake.....Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto continued to bang his head on the desk in front of him over and over again muttering what sounded like WHY ME!?!? He stopped his head bashing but still had a look that just screamed 'Please just kill me'. This earned two glares from his now team mates.

"This just sucks....I've got a useless fangirl..."

"HEY!!!!" shouted an angry Sakura and earning a chuckle form everyone else.

"and an arrogant prick who thinks he deserves everything haded to him on a silver freakin platter!"

That earned him a glare from Sasuke and every female member of the class excluding Hinata and various laughs from the males of the class.

Soon all the teams had left with their respective senseis leaving Team 7 to wait Naruto pulled out his sealing scroll wanting to at least have something to do while he waited. He took out a book on various medical nin surgery techniques and procedures. His two team mates were slightly curious as to what he was reading but didn't say anything until five minutes later Sakura spoke up.

"So...what are you reading?" she asked curiously

"Oh just widening my knowledge of medical ninjutsu and it's use in surgery. I can't really do too much surgically yet but I can at least heal or help heal most wounds." Naruto said not once looking up from his book.

"Wait so you're a medical nin?" Sakura asked slightly surprised not expecting this from this blond kid with glasses that she thought very little of the whole time she'd spent with him in the academy.

"Kind of...but I've still got a long way to go... Now if you'd please let me read my book in peace"

"Hmph! Fine! I didn't care anyway!"

**IS: "This medical jutsu sounds awesome!! CHA!!!!"**

Sasuke sat contemplating on his blond team mate. His medical skills would come in handy. His useless team mate could at least heal him on the off chance he suffers an injury but that wasn't likely so he was still essentially useless much like his female team mate. Oh well, she was loyal to him. Annoying but loyal.

After another hour and a half passed Team 7 was getting annoyed...well except Naruto. He had his book which he was almost finished with. He didn't mind waiting. After another five minutes their sensei finally arrived. He wore the typical Jonin vest and a mask that covered the lower half of his face. The left half of his hitai-ate lowered to cover his left eye but what seemed to stand out the most was his silver hair that spiked to the right and seemed to defy the laws of phyisics. Upon arriving he was greeted with a very loud...

"YOU'RE LATE!!!"

...from Sakura. Sasuke just continued to sit there contemplating about....what ever it is he contemplates about (*cough*killing itachi*cough*) and Naruto continued to read his book.

"My first impression of you three is...I don't like you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes and we'll talk." Said their sensei

5 MINUTES LATER

"All right lets get started by telling each other a little about ourselves like our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams of the future, stuff like that."

"Shouldn't you start off sensei?" asked Sakura

"Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes....aren't worth mentioning, my hobbies don't concern you and my dreams for the future are none of your business. Alright Pinky you're up."

_'At least we got his name'_ "My name is Sakura Haruno and..."

"Let me save us some time. She's a complete fan girl for Mr. Personality over there so the answer to all her questions aside from dislikes which I assume to be me and all the other fan girls are Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto interjected earing a glare from Sakura and a 'hmh' from Sasuke.

"Ok..then....Broody you're next." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke who was irked at being called 'Broody'

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. I have no real hobbies. I have a dream...no more of an ambition. To kill a certain man."

"Please tell me that that certain man is you because that would really brighten my day!" Naruto joked

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT YOU BLOND IDIOT!!!!" shrieked Sakura in anger. Sasuke just continued to glare at him.

"Well since you like to talk so much blondie, why don't you go next." Kakashi said trying to break the tension.

"All right. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my brother Kabuto, Medical jutsu and studying about it and it's applications. My dislikes are people who carry around a sense of ignorance, arrogance, and fan girls who don't take being kunoichi seriously and are just in it to impress some boy..." Sasuke and Sakura sent a glare his way but were ignored. "My hobbies include training my medic skills and inventing things like these new tags I developed right here in this pouch. My dreams are not only to become one of the greatest shinobi ever but becoming the greatest Medic nin ever which won't be easy since that title belongs to a Sanin." Naruto finished explaining and went back into his book still listening to what Kakashi was saying.

_'Well it seems that this team is gonna have it's work cut out for them...'_

"All right, now that we know each other a bit more we can move on. Tomorrow will be the test to see if you're worthy of becoming genin."

"But Kakashi-Sensei, we already took the test back in the academy." chimed in Sakura slightly confused.

"That test was just to weed out the really weak one's. This test will determine if you become genin or if you get shipped back to the academy for another year." explained Kakashi. Sakura gulped. Sasuke let out a grunt, and Naruto continued reading.

"Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 5 a.m and don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it back up." and with that said, Kakashi disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Naruto closed his book adjusted his glasses in the usual way. He raised his head to tell his team mates an idea about how they could form a strategy and work on their team work only to find that they had bolted...what a bunch of jerks. Naruto decided to get home and maybe work with one of the scrolls his brother had given him in preparation for tomorrow. Upon entering his home, he was greeted by Kabuto.

"So how did it go?"

"........."

"That bad huh?"

"Brother....you have no idea..."

_**Well that's it! Chapter 3 is done! Chapter four will be here as soon as I can finish it and for those of you ACTUALLY reading ObiKure: A Love Story I'll try to get something out soon if I can. Also be on the look out for my up and coming Naruto x Kin story. See ya soon!**_

_**~allywayjack**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Seeing as I'm home sick from school today I figured I'd get workin on the next chapter. Bell test in this chapter also Naruto's move he practiced the night before.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

The sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon of Konoha as Naruto began to stir from his slumber. He went about his morning routine and went about making himself some breakfast. Sure his sensei had told them not to eat anything but honestly who did he think he was fooling? It was obviously a ruse to keep them from being at their best. After eating his breakfast Naruto then began to wonder if his team mates had seen through their sensei's trick.

_'Those two are known as prodigies so they probably know better then to fall for it...but just in case....'_

Naruto then packed three bento's for his team mates and himself as he would no doubt be hungry later and headed for the training ground at a very slow pace knowing full well that his sensei was going to keep them waiting for a few hours at the least.

_'May as well read...'_ he thought as he took a book out of his scroll titled Deadly Poisons And Their Remedies.

Naruto arrived an hour later having taken the long way and at a very slow pace still immersed in his book.

"You're late!!" shouted an angry Sakura. Sasuke let out his usual "Hn.."

Naruto let out a sigh

"Didn't you learn anything yesterday? Our sensei is obviously not a punctual man. I was merely taking advantage of his chronic tardiness. I figured that two of the top students in this years graduating class would be smarter than this but....sorry didn't mean to offend." he said as the two shot him a glare.

"So seeing as you showed up 'on time' I'm guessing you also didn't eat like sensei mentioned?" His question was answered as his team mates stomaches growled.

"I see...well I figured this would be a possibility so I planned ahead. Here you are, one for each of you. I know sensei told us not to but I'm certain that it's meant to put us at a disadvantage." Naruto held out two bento boxes for each of them much to their surprise.

"Umm...thanks." Sakura said as she began to eat.

_'Maybe Naruto isn't that bad after all...'_

Sasuke merely gave a grunt as he began eating his own.

As his team mates ate Naruto read more of his book. Sakura curious as always couldn't help but ask.

"So what are you reading about now?" she asked genuinely interested

"This book is about the various poisons out there and treatments for them. This kind of knowledge comes in handy for our line of work seeing as many ninja, especially puppet users, tend to coat weapons in poisons. Knowing the signs of each poison and how to treat them could mean the difference between life and death." Naruto said not once looking up from his book.

"I see....say Naruto. What does it take to become a medic?" Sakura asked with intrigue.

"Aside from the years of training under a skilled medic, you also need to have very skilled chakra control which you have but you also need a nice sized chakra reserve which you unfortunately don't have." Sakura's expression faltered at hearing this.

"However, with a bit of training and a proper teacher I'm sure that further on down the road you could become a medic." Naruto's encouragement had brought Sakura out of her bad mood and she smiled.

_'No he's definitely not that bad....still he's nowhere near as good as Sasuke-kun!_

After another hour and a half had passed Naruto closed his book after marking his page and resealed it. He then adjusted his glasses as Kakashi made his way over greeting them with a "Yo." which was followed by a loud but not as loud as the other day "You're Late!!" from Sakura.

"Sorry but a black cat crossed my path so I took the long way to avoid bad luck and while taking the long way I saw a mural painted on the side of a building and couldn't help but stop to admire it."

"Liar!!"

"Any way...I'm sure you're all curious as to what this survival test is all about.." The three genin merely nodded.

Kakashi reached into a pocket and pulled out two silver bells and a timer.

"You have one hour to swipe these bells from me. Those who manage to get a bell will pass."

"But sensei there are only two bells. That means that..." Sakura said a little worried

"That one of you is definitely going back to the academy." Sasuke tensed up, Sakura gulped, and Naruto...was completely unfazed? Kakashi was a little surprised as the blond merely pushed his glasses forward with his index finger. Oh well...may as well begin.

"So...lets begin. By the way...make sure you come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you will definitely fail."

"3...2...1....GO!!" Sakura and Sasuke immediately jumped back into the bushes and forest. Naruto however stood in the exact same spot.

"So Naruto any reason you didn't fall back like the others?" Kakashi said as he pulled out an orange book and began to read it.

"Sensei....I understand what this test is about now that I've put some thought into it."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at this.

"I more than likely can get her" he motioned to the right where Sakura had jumped back into. "to understand but he" he motioned left this time "will be much more difficult to convince as he is very arrogant thanks to his heritage....well may as well get to business." Naruto then went through a few handsigns.

_'I hope last nights training didn't go to waste..'_

"Mizubunshin no Jutsu!!" Naruto exclaimed as water from the stream he stood by reacted and formed five copies of Naruto. Kakashi was quite surprised.

_'Where did he learn this from?...This kid is just full of surprises.'_

Two of the clones fell back into the bushes in search of the other two to explain what the test was about and that they had to work together while the remaining three held off Kakashi. Kakashi was impressed.

"I see you have a few tricks up your sleeve but what makes you think that three of you can stop me from getting to the other two? On the other hand...just how far can your clones go from you before they can go no further?" Kakashi stated. However the Naruto's didn't react.

The Naruto's then went into action forming a triangle formation around Kakashi. They then went on the offensive unleashing punch after punch, kick after kick but Kakashi dodged every hit relatively easy. He then hit one of the Naruto's in the stomach with a punch causing water to splash Kakashi. That one had been a water clone. The silver haired Jonin then delivered a kick to another Naruto. The result was his pant leg now being soaked in water. A second water clone. That left just one Naruto. Kakashi then suddenly appeared behind Naruto in a crouched position....this did not look good for the blond..

"Hidden Leaf Secret Taijutsu!:Thousand Years Of Death!!!" Upon making contact with Naruto Kakashi was once again splashed with water.

"They were all clones!? Well now this just got interesting."

Sakura had been watching the whole seen in front of her impressed at her team mates effort. And the fact that he could make clones of himself out of water. She hadn't heard their earlier conversation but she did notice that he motioned towards her direction and then to the left.

_'Does he know exactly where I am?'_ Sakura was shaken from her thoughts as she heard someone land behind her. She turned to find Naruto.

"Sakura I have a plan to get the bells but we're going to need our other team mates help to do it so lets go." Sakura nodded and began to follow Naruto.

Sasuke had been watching his team mate and was mildly surprised at his Mizubunshin move but even so it had still failed. He then heard someone land on the tree next to the one he was in and turned to see Naruto.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked indifferently

"I have a plan to get the bells."

"What makes you think I need your help to do that?" Sasuke was rather annoyed. He didn't need help. He was an elite Uchiha.

"Think about it for a moment. Our sensei is an elite Jonin. Clearly the only way for any of us to pass is if we all work together and believe me I don't want to work with you just as much as you don't want to work with me but it's our only option."

Sasuke, though he didn't like to admit it, couldn't help but agree.

"Hm. Very well whats your plan."

"First we need to wait for Sakura. She's on her way along with the original me."

"What do you mean original?" Sasuke questioned

Naruto merely smiled as he then became a puddle of water. It had been a water clone.

Naruto and Sakura arrived five minutes later much to Sakura's delight at finally finding her Sasuke-Kun.

"All right here's the plan"

Kakashi was getting slightly bored once again reading his book. There was ten minutes left in the test and ever since he'd vanquished the water Naruto's there had been no attempts to get the bells. Kakashi then heard the whistling of a kunai heading straight his way. He then noticed that it was actually aimed above his head as it then ended up wedged into the tree behind him he turned and looked noticing a tag he was unfamiliar with was attached to the kunai. Suddenly, a bright flash of light went off forcing Kakashi to cover his eye. Once the light had faded he then realized that he was surrounded by 28 Naruto's Sasuke and Sakura thirty opponents in total.

"Well this is certainly interesting.."

The genin then made their attack on their sensei. Kakashi countered most of their moves taking the occasional hit seeing as there were attackers on all sides giving it their all. One thing that annoyed Kakashi though was the fact that he was getting soaked. The more he fought the more wet he became. After a minute or so only the three genin remained.

"Well you three that was a valiant effort. Unfortunately there are only five minutes remaining and you've yet to secure the bells. It seems you've lost"

"Actually sensei I'd say you lost. You see, Sasuke and Sakura stuck some of my custom tags on you while you were blinded by the light. They then went into formation with me and my clones before the light dimmed making it seem like our plan was to win simply using the numbers game." Kakashi was surprised

"Then what exactly was the purpose of you and your clones attacking me along with Sasuke and Sakura when you'd already marked me? Further more, why couldn't you just send your Mizubunshin to mark me?" Kakashi asked a bit confused

"I'm glad you asked. If I would have sent my Mizubunshin then we would not have been cooperating as a team and besides with that many Mizubunshin my power was too divided. You would have been able to easily stop them even in your blinded state while Sasuke and Sakura were at one hundred percent. As for my tags..You see, the tags I had them stick you with when activated release an electric charge which would normally leave the recipient slightly stunned. However, you are completely soaked with water from fighting with the twenty-eight Mizubunshins. I wonder how much more effective the electric charge will be on a wet target? If you would rather not find out I'd suggest you pass us sensei." Naruto then pushed up his glasses in the usual manner.

"My my, I must admit I'm impressed with you three. You worked together very nicely. I have no choice but to pass you." Kakashi said as his visible eye became the shape of an upside down U. He then tossed them the two bells.

"Now if you wouldn't mind....please get these tags off me." Kakashi said a bit worried

Naruto began to laugh leaving the rest of the team confused.

"Ummm what's so funny Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Those tags you stuck to Kakashi-sensei are duds!! A failed experiment!! They do nothing!! HAHAHAHHAHA!!!!"

And with that, the other three members of Team 7 fell to the ground.

_**Yeah I know I said there would be a lead up to wave but that'll come next chapter. Next chapter will be long and include most if not all of the entire wave arc....chapter after that He will definitely be in Sound so Keep reading and reviewing!!**_

_**~allywayjack **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**After much procrastination here it is! The Fifth chapter of med nin naruto!! I hope to put the entire wave arc in this chapter and have Naruto in sound by next chapter. Well then lets get this party started!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...I would think you'd know this by now....**_

Naruto let out a sigh as he read through one of his books as he and his team made there way to the Hokage tower for yet another OH SO EXCITING D-rank mission....Well Naruto didn't have a problem with most of the 'missions' they were assigned..

_'unless we have to look for that monster cat! I swear if I have to chase that thing again I'll use it as anatomy practice...'_

His broody team mate however wanted something more challenging. He was letting his arrogance and over confidence get the best of him and Naruto knew that this would lead to him getting himself killed out in the field...Oh well. He didn't really like the Uchiha anyway.

_'I still think it's funny that he thinks he's better than me.'_

The team arrived at the Hokage's office and as usual Sasuke complained about wanting an actual mission. Naruto snorted as he turned the page of his book.

"Do you have something to add Naruto?" Kakashi asked slightly amused at his students antics

"Sasuke, only our sensei can decide if WE as a whole are ready for a higher ranked mission. You assume that you're the strongest person on this team and see Sakura and I as mere hindrances but that is false. When you assume Sasuke, you not only make an ass of yourself but me and the rest of the team as well. Your behavior reflects poorly on the rest of us so I'd suggest you learn some manners and know just what you're limitations are." Naruto said in a slightly angry tone.

Sasuke was glaring daggers at him. Sakura too but not nearly as harshly as she felt he had a point. Kakashi and the Hokage looked at Naruto slightly surprised that he had said something so insightful.

"Naruto has a point Sasuke. When you overestimate your own skills and underestimate everyone else you set your self up for disaster in the field. Remember, you are part of a team." said Iruka who had been quiet so far.

This only made Sasuke glare even harder at Naruto. He knew that because Naruto and Sakura were so weak that it was holding him back...or at least that's what he thought.

"Although I did make a point and hopefully deflated my team mate's ego at least a little, I believe that we are quite capable for at the most a C-Rank but I'll leave that up to Kakashi-sensei here as it is his call." Naruto calmly stated as he shut his book.

"Well Kakashi? Do you agree with Naruto's claim?" Sarutobi asked

"Yes I believe my team is in fact ready for a C-mission." Kakashi said giving one of his famous eye smiles.

"Very well, I'm assigning your team this C-Rank Mission. You are to escort the client Tazuna to his home in Wave Country and guard him while he finishes construction on his bridge. Iruka, please send in the client." Sarutobi then lit up his pipe and began to smoke because he does that from time to time.

Iruka nodded his head and then left the room. Truth be told he didn't entirely think that Team 7 were ready for this having come out of the academy so soon but if their sensei thought they were ready there was really nothing he could say in the matter.

After a few minutes had passed an old man with gray hair and glasses who was assumed to be Tazuna walked in. He reeked of sake and actually had a bottle of it in his hand. He looked at team 7 and scoffed.

"These are the ninja that are supposed to protect me? They look like a spring breeze could beat them down..." said the drunk bridge builder causing Sasuke to give a slight glare, Sakura to become just plain pissed, while Naruto was as calm as ever.

"Tazuna-san, while I know we may not look like much, we are in fact quite capable but if you still have doubts then please remember that our sensei here is a jounin and can handle everything the rest of us can't." Naruto explained

"I suppose you have a point there blondie..."

"Well now that that's settled, Team 7, you shall leave tomorrow at 7 from the north gate. Dismissed" and with that Team 7 went about their own ways to prepare for the mission.

Naruto made his way back to his home to tell Kabuto about his mission. Kabuto had told him that when he received a big mission to tell him as he had something he wanted to talk about with Naruto. He wondered what the man who was his brother in all but blood wanted with him.

"Kabuto I'm home!" Naruto shouted in greeting as he entered his home for the past five years.

"Ah, Naruto how's your day been?" Kabuto asked

"Well, my team has a mission tomorrow and it's a C-Rank. We have to escort this old bridge builder to Wave and will probably be gone for awhile." Naruto explained as Kabuto got a serious expression on his face

_'Well this is it...He'll either go along with this or he won't and if he doesn't....'_ The silver haired medic thought a bit worried about what Naruto's response was going to be.

"Naruto...there are some things we have to talk about. This could take awhile so take a seat."

Naruto did as Kabuto asked and sat across from him. Kabuto let out a sigh and began to explain to Naruto everything he needed to............

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Naruto stood in front of the North gate waiting for his team and the client to arrive. He was deep in thought remembering everything Kabuto had told him.

_'Don't worry big brother. I understand and to tell the truth I can't wait to leave all this behind.'_

After a bit of waiting his 'team mates' had arrived along with his 'sensei' and the bridge builder. He pulled out a book to keep appearances but he'd already read this one a few times. He just needed to continue using his fake personality he'd developed and used over the years while only being himself around Kabuto.

The journey towards wave was quiet mostly with the only bit of conversation being Tazuna explaining to Sakura about why the country of Wave had no ninja village but after that Kakashi went back to his Icha Icha book, Sakura went back to staring at Sasuke, Naruto swapped the book he was reading for a different one, and Tazuna went back to drinking. A bit later on Naruto couldn't help but notice a puddle coming up in the middle of the road....something was off.

_'It hasn't rained here recently....So the bridge builder lied eh? Oh well. I'll get to see more of what this so called 'prodigy' is made of at least....I don't get why Kabuto's employer wants him so bad....he hasn't even activated his bloodline yet....'_ Naruto thought putting away his book and giving Kakashi a nod.

As the group walked past the puddle two figures emerged from it and launched their surprise attack. They both had a claw like gauntlet on one of their arms with a chain connecting the attackers together. They also wore mist hitai-ates. The two quickly wrapped the chain around Kakashi then shredded him to pieces with it. Sasuke's eye's widened, Sakura stood on in horror and Naruto had kept the same expression knowing that the copy-nin was ok.

Naruto was the first to leap into action, tossing a kunai at their chain and pinning it and them to a nearby tree, forcing the two to disconnect from each other.

"Not bad brat but you won't keep us from our target!" said the one on the right **(**_**I don't remember their names...)**_

Sasuke had shaken off his initial surprise and engaged one of them in combat. He was doing ok until his opponent managed to land a blow, though lite, on his arm with his clawed hand. Sasuke hissed in pain as blood seeped from the wound on his arm. His opponent then leapt over him and headed strait for the bridge builder only to be stopped by, to Sakura, Tazuna and Sasuke's surprise, Kakashi. This caused them to look where he'd been supposedly killed only to find a shredded log. Naruto walked up to them just fine. Kakashi had finished Naruto's fight before it got out of hand even though from what Kakashi had seen he might not have needed.

Kakashi proceeded to tie up the two mist nins now identified as The Demon Brothers who were missing nins from mist known for their teamwork. They had refused to talk and swallowed hidden cyanide capsules thus killing them. Kakashi then turned to Tazuna, a serious expression on his face.

"All right Tazuna, start talking. Why did you lie to us about missing nins being after you? That makes this a B-rank borderline A-rank mission. I've half a mind to drop this mission right now."

Tazuna then went on to explain about Gato and how he'd crippled Wave's economy and how he was building the bridge to take the people of Wave's land back from the tyrant. After hearing this Team-7 had chosen continue with the mission and everything had gone fine until....he showed up. Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, had arrived to kill the bridge builder. Kakashi had his team guard Tazuna while and Zabuza fought. It had been going well until Kakashi ended up trapped in Zabuza's** Water Style- Water Prison Jutsu.** Kakashi then told his team to run but they stood their ground and with some quick thinking from Naruto they were able to get Zabuza to release the Water Prison.

Kakashi was about to finish off Zabuza when two senbon needles hit the back of his neck seemingly killing him. A young man then jumped down next to Zabuza's body. The young man turned out to be a mist Hunter-nin who was assigned to kill Zabuza and dispose of his body which he took off with.

With that settled Team 7 continued forward towards Tazuna's home. They got two whole steps before Kakashi passed out from chakra exhaustion.

_**(Yeah I abridged that fight because I want to advance the plot and be done with the wave arc)**_

Kakashi awoke the next morning in a room he assumed was at Tazuna's. As he got on his feet he almost fell over but was caught by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami.

"Are you ok? Maybe you need to lay down and rest some more?" She asked the copy nin with concern

"It's all right... I can manage... I might need a crutch for a bit though...so if you would please be kind enough..." Kakashi said politely as Tsunami fetched him a crutch.

The masked nin arrived downstairs to see his students eating breakfast with Tazuna.

"Good morning everyone" Kakashi said sitting at the table.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Glad to see you're alright." said Sakura happily while Sasuke 'hmn'd and Naruto continued to read a book as usual which irked Sakura a bit.

"Naruto, you could at least show some relief that sensei is ok!"

"Sakura, you make it sound like he was dying from the plague. It was just minor chakra exhaustion." Naruto said not once looking up from his book.

"Before I forget, Sasuke, your movements lately have been sluggish and you're sweating an awful lot. Not to mention the rings forming under your eyes. Let me run a diagnostic and see what the problem is even though I have an idea of what it is." Everyone was a little shocked at this, especially Sakura who looked absolutely terrified.

At Naruto's request they went to a bedroom and had Sasuke lie down, which annoyed the Uchiha.

"Now hold still Sasuke this will only take a minute. Also, if everyone would be quiet as I'm still kinda new at this and need complete concentration." and with that said Naruto's hands were covered with a green colored aura of chakra which he ran over Sasuke's injured arm, then his chest. It took more effort then what an experienced medic would require but it still got results.

"Just as I suspected...Those claws were coated with poison...." Naruto said

"So you can fix what's wrong with Sasuke-kun right?!" Sakura asked with a bit of worry

"I can't be for sure without a sample but from what the diagnostic jutsu told me it's a slow acting corrosive toxin that targets his circulatory and respiratory systems...and judging by the speed it's acting at I might have the right antidote but like I said, I'd need a sample to confirm."

"And what if the antidote that might be the right one doesn't work?" Sakura asked worried. Sasuke and Kakashi were also at full attention.

"One of two things will happen. One, absolutely nothing. Two.....well it could have a booster effect and actually increase the speed of the toxin in his system..." At this news everyone gulped.

Suddenly, a grin appeared on Naruto's face which had everyone nervous.

"Lets hope that this is the right antidote then!" Naruto exclaimed with a syringe in hand filled with the potential antidote as he injected the contents into his system.

Sasuke let out a grunt of pain at this while Sakura grew angry.

"NARUTO!!!! WHAT IF THAT WAS THE WRONG ANTIDOTE!?!? WHAT IF YOU MAKE THE POISONING WORSE!?!" Sakura yelled loudly.

"Then we've eliminated one possible antidote which narrows down which is the right choice. By the way there's only one other choice if this doesn't work so he'll be fine either way...but he'll be in quite a bit of pain if this one's wrong." Naruto said while adjusting his glasses.

As it turned out, the antidote that Naruto gave Sasuke was the right one. Within an hour Sasuke was back to normal. It was at that time that Kakashi informed his students that they would begin training.

"The reasons behind this training are to prepare you for what's to come. I've been thinking about it for awhile and I've reached the conclusion that....Zabuza is still alive." Sakura and Sasuke were surprised at this news but Naruto looked as if he knew all along.

"But sensei we all saw that hunter-nin kill him." said Sakura

"Ah but Sakura there were a few things about that which are pretty sketchy. First, why didn't the hunter-nin dispose the body on sight? Second, the weapons used were senbon. Hunter-nin are trained to know human anatomy and all the pressure points on the body. While with the right precision it is possible to kill with senbon needles, the same precision can be used to put the target into a near death state." Kakashi explained to his students.

"All right then sensei. Lets get this training underway then." said Naruto with a smile.

"Why bother!? Gato's just gonna kill you all!!" said a boy wearing a bucket hat from the door way with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Oh really? And just how is he going to defeat trained shinobi one of them being the rank of Jounin?" Naruto asked the boy with a bit of anger yet still keeping his smile.

"It doesn't matter! Gato's men will kill you!! There's no way you can beat them all!! The greatest man in the world was no match for him! So what makes you that you'll do any better?!!" The boy exclaimed with tears freely falling at this point.

"...Such a pitiful child."

"Naruto!! He's just a kid!!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You've given up without even trying...this whole town has. The only one trying to stand up to Gato is the bridge builder. From what he's told us, the people of wave outnumber him 3 to 1. If you would just take the initiative and grow some backbone.....you could annihilate Gato and his men....but alas all you do is cower in fear and give up....nothing will change until you do something to change it. That was something I learned growing up in the streets until I turned 7 and found a home. Now if you would excuse us...we have training to do." Naruto said in a slightly angry tone as he walked pass the child leaving the rest of team shocked especially Sakura and Sasuke who had no idea that he'd spent the earlier part of his life homeless.

_'Maybe he has more in common with me than I thought'_ thought the Uchiha

_'Just how hard did Naruto have it growing up?' _thought Sakura

And with that, Team 7 left to commence their training. Kakashi led his team into the forest until he found a clearing and instructed his team that this is where their training would commence.

"All right team today we're going to climb trees without using our hands." Sasuke and Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. Yet Naruto was the one to interject.

"Excuse me sensei but I've already moved past the tree climbing exercise. Allow me to explain. Since I chose to become a field medic my chakra control has to be exceptional but I had a slight problem. My reserves were too high which shot my control. Because of this, I was introduced to chakra control exercises at an early age and was what my training mainly consisted of for three years."

The other members of Team-7 were shocked except for Kakashi who was simply impressed.

"I started with the leaf balancing which I spent several months on. Then tree climbing which took up another few months. Then kunai balancing and doing the balancing exercise while tree climbing. Then water walking. Right now I've been doing sparing on water and kunai and leaf balancing while water walking. While my control has improved greatly...I still have a long way to go. Sure I can perform the diagnostic jutsu and can help heal wounds, but that still requires more effort than it should. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to train on that lake over there...Oh and if you need any help with this exercise, ask and I shall assist." Naruto explained then headed over towards the lake and to the shock of Sasuke and Sakura _**(He shocks those two a lot doesn't he?) **_walked on top of the water.

He reached into his kunai pouch and took out quite a few kunai and balanced them on his fingers with chakra while still walking on top of the lake. He even had a kunai on his forehead and was balancing it.

_'Even though I'm going to be out of here soon doesn't mean I shouldn't get some training in. After everyone else leaves I'll go meat the contact and leave a Kagebunshin here...heh heh they don't know I __know that move.'_ Naruto thought remembering the words of Kabuto the night before he left on this mission.

_**(I'm only going to mention bits and pieces of that conversation for now but don't worry. There will be a flash back and you'll get to here the whole thing)**_

Sasuke was making steady progress with the tree climbing exercise while Sakura had gotten it right away but that was due to her excellent control and THAT was due to her pathetic reserves. Naruto continued his training on the lake and waited patiently for the others to leave. Sakura and Kakashi left after an hour when they were sure Sasuke at least understood the exercise.

After sundown Sasuke decided to head back as he was kind of tired and had made decent progress on the exercise. He was a little jealous of Naruto being quite a bit ahead of him in terms of control exercises but then he remembered that it was because he specialized in control since it was needed. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Sasuke was starting to feel like Naruto would be a good friend and rival.

"Hey Naruto, I'm heading in."

"Ok then. Tell the others that I'm going to train a bit more then I'll turn in."

Sasuke gave a nod and made his way back to Tazuna's house. Naruto then made sure that nobody was around and put his hands in a cross like seal.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**"

With a puff of smoke an exact physical replica of Naruto stood beside the original.

"Alright...I'm going to meet the contact. You stay here in case they come looking for me. If you have to go back to the house before I come back tell them that you forgot something here and that you'll be right back. Then come back here and dispel yourself so I know that I need to head back ok?" Naruto asked his clone.

"Yes, understood."

Naruto then left his clone back in the clearing and headed into town. He stuck to the alleyways and stayed in the shadows to remain unnoticed. Once he was in the heart of town he headed down an alley until he came to a dead end. He then went over to a rather large crate and opened a fake side revealing a manhole with a ladder heading below the city. Closing the crate back up he then climbed down the ladder into the dank and foul smelling sewer. The only light were a few dim lanterns hanging from the sewer walls. Behind him was a dead end so he took the only other direction.

After a minute he came across an intersection. He then stopped and thought back to the direction he was supposed to go. He stood there thinking for a bit until he finally remembered.

"It was up....left....left...up...right....up....up....right....down...left....left...left...down. Ah here we are."

After transversing through the sewer maze he came across a door. He then tapped on it a few times and after a few seconds a slot on the door opened showing a pair of dark colored eyes. They looked at him for a few minutes. Then a female voice asked...

"Were you followed?"

"No and I have an alibi so no one will get suspicious."

"All right get in here so we can discuss the fucking plan already..." the female said as she opened the door.

The lights in the room came on revealing what was most likely a safe house. The walls were the same as the sewer outside but it was nicely furnished and even had a kitchen, bathroom, and small bedroom. Also with the lights on he was able to see his contact. She was about his age and was a bit taller. She had waist length red hair and wore a unique hat. She also had on a large tan shirt and black ninja pants. She also had what appeared to be a flute in a strap on her side.

"All right asshole lets get down to business. Take a seat and lets discuss how we're gonna get you into Oto." The young lady said harshly.

"My my, what a mouth you have." Naruto said which earned him a glare from his contact

"You got a fucking problem with how I talk!?!" she practically yelled

"Oh no. I don't have a problem with it. It shows that your attitude is 'Hey!! I don't give a fuck what you think about me so piss off!' I like that." Naruto said with a rare showing of his foxy grin which caused the red head across form him to frown and break eye contact with him while a slight blush appeared on her face.

"Whatever..." she said slightly annoyed by the boy but enjoying the compliment.

After that the two discussed what would happen and how he would get to sound and a sharing of names Naruto made his leave.

"Good bye Tayuya. I look forward to working with you as a shinobi of Oto." Naruto said with a smile while adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah Yeah whatever.... Just don't screw up the damn plan..." said Tayuya

**- - - - - - - - -**

Naruto returned to Tazuna's a bit later than he had planned. Sakura had nagged him. Sasuke didn't really care and Kakashi warned Naruto not to over do it. He then grabbed a bit to eat and made his way to the room he Sasuke and Kakashi sensei were using and went to bed.

Training continued for Team-7 as the countdown for the rematch with Zabuza would begin. Sasuke had gotten the tree exercise down and was starting kunai balancing which he'd asked Naruto to show him and was still trying to get the hang of it. The squad took turns going with Kakashi to guard the bridge builder. On one of his turns Tazuna had talked to Naruto and asked him not to be to mad at his grand son Inari whom had ticked off Naruto before they started their training. He had explained Inari's story and Naruto had to admit that he'd had it pretty rough. Not as bad as Naruto himself had had it but still bad none the less.

Then the day had finally come and they knew it was the day as Kakashi Sakura and Tazuna headed towards the bridge they'd run into some of Gato's hired henchmen who were ordered to kidnap Tsunami. They were dealt with quickly and Sakura was sent to fetch Naruto and Sasuke. A little bit later and they'd all arrived on the bridge to find that all the workers were either unconscious or dead and that it was enveloped in a thick mist.

"He's here...no doubt about it." Kakashi warned his students who got into position

_'Soon I will be free to live a new life....in a village that will accept me...a village that won't hate me for something beyond my control...I can't wait'_ Naruto thought with a smirk on his face

The bridge was then filled with dark laughter from the mist. Then Zabuza stepped forward, the hunter nin from before at his side.

"Hello Kakashi. I can't wait to finish what we started only this time....you won't have your brats to save you! Haku deal with the copy-nins genin....this one's mine" Zabuza said evilly

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, protect Tazuna at all costs!" Kakashi ordered his students before stepping forward to take on Zabuza.

Naruto and Sasuke had Sakura and Tazuna fall back while they dealt with Haku who was on them in a flash of speed. Haku was much faster than them but through team work the managed to keep things on even footing. Until Haku revealed his special ability. Haku went through a series of hand signs at a rapid pace but the most amazing thing was that they were one handed.

"**Ice Release: 1000 Needles!!**"

Multiple needles of ice began to form and launch themselves at the two who were able to dodge them but just barely. They then went on the offensive trying to pelter Haku with so many attacks that he wouldn't be able to counter and it had worked until...

"I must admit. For two genin you have done exceptionally well...however I must end this!" Haku then went through multiple hand seals which made Naruto jump back not wanting to get caught up in whatever the faux hunter-nin had in store. Sasuke was a second too late.

"**Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors!!!"**

Sasuke was then surrounded by a dome of mirrors made of ice...each with an image of Haku in it. Before he had time to contemplate what had happened he was forced to dodge as multiple senbon needles were launched at him with a few actually hitting him. This went on for a little bit when Sasuke started to feel that he could see Haku moving from mirror to mirror. As the fight went on it became more and more clear....then it happened. His eyes turned red. One with one tomoe in it. Two in the other. He'd finally awakened his Sharingan.

"I did it!!! I awakened my Sharingan!" Sasuke exclaimed with joy having finally activated his blood line.

This didn't escape Naruto's ears as he began forming a plan to help Sasuke. He then took out two kunai each with an explosive tag attached. He then went over to Sakura.

"Sakura, I need your help. We are both going to throw explosive kunai at the mirror while Sasuke has him distracted. That should be enough to stop him ok?"

Sakura nodded her head and took out two explosive kunai. The two then through them at mirror dome and sure enough they connected which gave Sasuke an opportunity to escape from the dome, which he did. Haku then limped forward towards the genin that had defeated him. His mask had fallen off revealing his feminine features but it was still obvious he was male.

"Please....kill me...." Haku said in a defeated tone.

This shocked the three genin who had asked why. Haku then went on to explain his sad tale of how he'd ended up alone on the streets due to the blood line purge of Mist which had left him homeless and orphaned until Zabuza had saved him and gave him purpose.

_'He's just like me....'_ Naruto thought as he approached the boy

"Haku....you and I are the same." this had confused Haku and the others

"What..do you mean."

"All my life for as long as I can remember.....all the people in my village hated me. They looked at me with such hate in their eyes....When I was four....the orphanage kicked me out into the streets...claiming I was a monster and a demon....I was never allowed into stores....they would always chase me out. Several times a week I was beaten half to death by them...and no matter how much I begged and pleaded....they wouldn't stop...they wouldn't even tell me why...they just yelled 'die demon die!!'"

This had brought a look of great surprise on everyone who was listening's face.

"It was especially bad on my birthday....Oct. 10th..The day of the Kyubi attack..They wouldn't just beat me on that day....they would stab me, burn me, torture me and still they would not tell me why.....Then one day when I was seven... a man offered to take me in....a man who I consider to be a brother in everything but blood....He took me in, raised me, made me what I am today....He even gave me the answer as to why the villagers hated me...."

At this point everyone was paying complete attention.

"It turns out that when we were told that the Fourth Hokage gave his life to kill the Kyubi...we were only told half the truth....A human cannot kill a demon....so he did the next best thing.....he sealed it into a baby that had been born that night.....into me..the Fourth gave his life to do this and wished for me to be seen as a hero for housing such a terrible beast...but sadly...they did not honor his wish...they saw me as the demon..The reinstated Third Hokage made a law that said that me being a Jinchuriki was not to be told to anyone to try to give me a normal life but that didn't work..They still hated me..but not Kabuto. I would do anything for my big brother...just as you would do anything for Zabuza...that is how we are the same Haku." Naruto said in a somber tone finishing his story.

Sakura was balling at this point. Realizing how much pain her team mate had experienced in his life. Sasuke was astounded.

_'He's had it even worse than....me! And that's saying something.'_

Tazuna couldn't comprehend how the villagers could think that he was anything more than a mere boy.

"I see....you really are the same as me....but alas...I've failed Zabuza....he doesn't need a broken tool...so please...put me out of my misery..." Haku said sadly

"....Maybe under different circumstances....we could have been friends Haku...." but before Naruto could act a chirping sound was heard. Everyone turned to see Kakashi whose fist appeared to be covered in lightning and Zabuza who was being held down by nin dogs.

"Sorry Naruto...I can't die just yet!" Haku then formed an ice mirror and leapt into it and then appeared in front of Zabuza just as Kakashi's Lightning Blade was about to hit. The attack pierced Haku's heart and the boy fell to the cold floor of the bridge dead.

"......Good work Haku." Zabuza spoke softly

"What's this? Some demon you are Zabuza! You couldn't even defeat a bunch of brats! Oh well I guess my men will have to kill you all now!" Interjected a voice which belonged to a short man in a suit with a cane surrounded by a group of mercenaries.

"Gato..." Zabuza spat out.

"Well Zabuza...it seems we're no longer enemies. Care to join forces?"

"Sure why not?" Zabuza then used his mouth to undo his bandages over it and asked for a Kunai which was place in his mouth. The demon of the mist then shot forward slashing at mercenaries left and right on his way to Gato. The mercenaries stabbed him and stabbed him but he just kept moving forward until he came face to face with Gato and with one last move lopped off the small man's head.

This did not make Gato's thugs happy.

"Hey! He killed our meal ticket! Lets pillage the town an...AHGH!!!" the mercenary tried to say but was struck with a crossbow bolt. Everyone turned to the source which was surprisingly Inari with everyone from town behind him armed and ready to take on the hired henchmen.

"Get out of our home!" exclaimed Inari which made the mob cheer

Severally out numbered the mercenaries turned tail and ran. Some even jumping off the bridge. The citizens of Wave then cheered in celebration at taking back their home. The fight was finally over. This caused Team-7 to let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding. Naruto leaned on the railing of the bridge and let out a sigh it was finally over....or so everyone thought.

"IT'S YOU!!! YOU CAUSED ALL MY UNHAPPINESS DEMON!!! AND YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!!!!" Screamed a man who had all of a sudden landed on the bridge.

The four leaf nin couldn't believe what they saw. In his old garb before he'd become imprisoned stood Mizuki only without his hitai-ate. He took out a kunai and charged Naruto. Not seeing this coming, and being completely exhausted, Naruto was unable to get out of the way in time as Mizuki stabbed him in the chest with his kunai then kicked him over the side of the bridge laughing maniacally as he did then performing some quick hand signs disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Finally realizing what happened everyone in Team-7 screamed in unison

"NARUTO!!!"

Naruto hit the water but everyone on the bridge couldn't see him as the mist had yet to completely vanish.

Sasuke attempted to jump off the bridge to go save Naruto but was held back by Kakashi.

"LET ME GO!!! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!!" screamed the Uchiha

".....I'm sorry Sasuke but....after that stab and hitting the water from this high up....there's no way he'd survive a fall like that and even on the off chance he did.....you'd just get swept away in the ocean current...just like his body already has...." Kakashi explained somberly looking just as saddened as everyone else on the bridge.

_'I'm sorry...Minato-sensei....I've failed you.....please forgive me.....'_

**Two days later. Location unkown.**

"I trust the mission was a success?"

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama. He's currently resting from his injuries."

"Excellent work Tayuya. Now go and fetch Yukimaru. I have something I wish to discuss with the two of you."

"As you wish my lord." Tayuya bowed then left the room.

_'Soon Konoha will fall! And at the hands of one of their own! My plan is coming together perfectly!'_

Laughter could then be heard coming from Orochimaru's chamber.....

_**I did it!!! I finished the Wave Arc in one chapter!! Next chapter will tie up some loose ends and explain what Kabuto and Naruto had talked about before the wave mission as well as what Naruto and Tayuya discussed! I know Naruto seemed different personality wise kind of but that was due to the chat he and Kabuto had. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Until next time!!!**_

_**-allywayjack **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry This Update took so long...I haven't had much time for writing my fics and I'll admit I've been kinda lazy. Again sorry I'll try and do better in the future. Anyway here is Ch6  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

Kakashi and the remaining members of his genin squad had finally made it back to Konoha. He, Sasuke, and Sakura were full of sorrow over the death of the other member of their team. They somberly made their way to the Hokage Tower to report in and give him the sad details of the mission.

When they arrived the Hokage immediately knew something was up.

"Kakashi, where is Naruto?" Sarutobi asked hoping beyond hope that Naruto was ok but still fearing the worst.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but....Naruto has died in the line of duty...." the copy-nin said sorrowfully causing Sakura to cry once more. Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder as a form of comfort for her but he too was mournful for his rival/friend.

"How did this happen Kakashi?!" asked Sarutobi devastated that the boy he considered a grandson had died.

Kakashi then began to tell the Hokage of the events of the mission from the Demon Brother's attack all the way up to Mizuki's surprise appearance on the bridge which was confirmed as the Hokage reported that Mizuki had indeed escaped from prison.

"Well...there's only one more person who will want to know....Bring Yakushi Kabuto here" The Hokage said sadly to no one in particular. An ANBU then appeared out of nowhere and with a "Hai Hokage-sama" he was off and in no time Kabuto was in the room.

"Hokage-sama..not to be rude but what do you need a mere genin medic for?" Kabuto asked politely

"...Take a seat Kabuto...It's about Naruto."

**MEANWHILE IN SOUND**

Naruto woke up to find that he was in a sewer....the last thing he remembered was Mizuki kicking him off the bridge just as the plan had called for although Naruto hadn't expected Mizuki to be the one to secure his escape as it was no secret that Mizuki hated him. Perhaps the man actually thought that he'd killed 'the demon'.

Naruto then got up and headed down the corridor in front of him until he came in front of a large cell of sorts with a paper with the word 'seal' on it. That's when Naruto realized that he was in his own mind and that this was the seal which contained the Kyubi. Within the darkness of the cell a giant pair of demonic eyes and a massive set of giant teeth suddenly appeared....

"**Well if it isn't my pathetic container....come here so I can devour you."**

"No thank you Kyubi-san I'd rather you not take complete control over my body...Now would you mind explaining why you've called me here?"

"**I'd watch my tongue if I were you mortal! I could destroy you with no effort!"**

"True but seeing as you're stuck behind my foolish father's seal your threat is empty."

"**So...you know of your heritage...and you curse your fathers name?"** asked the Kyubi with a hint of confusion.

"Oh I don't hate my father nearly as much as I hate you and the villagers of Konoha but the fact is that he had too much faith in the fools that inhabit the village and damned his son to a life of hatred and loneliness..well that's not so true anymore as I've escaped from that hell hole."

"**Yes...you've been quite busy lately making your escape to this place...tell me. What do plan to do to your old home?"**

"Why...raze it to the ground of course. That should show them that stepping on a Fox's tail curses them forever."

At that, the fox demon let out a laugh at his containers words.

"**Boy, you may not be as bad as I thought...well for a mortal anyway."**

"You flatter me Kyubi-san but still...you've yet to tell me why I'm here.."

"**Don't let it go to your head! As to why you're here...I'd like to propose a deal."**

"If it's about lending me your chakra thanks but no thanks. I don't believe I'll need it and besides, if I destroy the village with my own power it will show them just how wrong they are....but if you still want to provide that oh so nice healing factor....I don't mind"

"**Very well..but if you should ever change your mind...you know where to find me mortal."**

"Thank you Kyubi-san now....Begone and send me back...or however I get out of my mind."

"**That'll work."**

***POOF***

Naruto shot awake and began to examine his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a hospital room. He then began to think about his conversation with the Kyubi. Naruto realized that with the Kyubi's chakra he would be much more formidable, but from what he'd researched on the Biju and Jinchuriki he'd also be cutting his lifespan shorter and that's not a pleasant outcome.

"So, finally awake smartass?" questioned a familiar female voice

"Nice to see you as well Tayuya. I assume you're here to inform Orochimaru of my recovery or is it that you couldn't resist watching me while I sleep?" Naruto half flirted causing Tayuya to grow angry as well as blush

"Do you WANT to get knocked out asshole!?!" she barked at the blond

"There's that temper again...I must say, when Kabuto told me that my contact had a bit of a temper I never expected this...." Naruto said as he began to think back to the day before the mission to wave

_**FLASH BACK TIME**_

"_Naruto...we need to talk." Kabuto asked with a serious expression and tone_

"_Sure...what about?"_

"_Well...Naruto...I honestly don't believe that you'll ever reach your full potential here in this village" At this Naruto grew a little concerned_

"_What do you mean Kabuto?"_

"_Well first and foremost, there are a great many people in this village who don't want to see you become too powerful as they fear what you may become...that and all they see is what you contain...which means.."_

"_They'll do everything in their power to keep me crippled or even kill me..."_

"_Indeed Naruto...secondly, while you may have a good relationship with some of your peers...I'm afraid that as soon as they find out what you contain..."_

"_They'll hate me just like the rest of the villagers...." Naruto's head began to sag down and a frown etched across his features at the sad thought_

"_I hate to say it but_ _that is the most likely outcome...and finally, while Iruka and the Third Hokage may have seemed like they cared....how often have they actually been there when you truly needed them?"_

"_...."_

_At that Naruto grew silent. While the Third had made the law that hid his identity as a jinchuriki from his peers, in reality it hadn't really helped and it was all that the old man had ever really done for him and while Iruka had always seemed to be supportive there was just something Naruto noticed in his sensei's eye that made him feel as if Iruka didn't fully trust him... most likely due to the fox...also that the scarred chunin hadn't bothered to help more in the past when he was stuck on the streets...It was sad and unfortunate but what his brother in all but blood was telling him...was making sense._

"_...Naruto, I didn't tell you all this to upset you. I just felt you had the right to know." Kabuto said sympathetically._

"_I know....but....what do I do now? There's nothing for me here....and no one for me here either....all there is is the village's hate and malice." Naruto said softly on the verge of tears while sounding quite angry at the end._

"_That Naruto, is exactly what I wanted to have this little chat about....you see....." and thus Kabuto began to explain his true purpose. How he was a spy for Orochimaru and how he wanted Naruto to join Otogakure, the sound village._

"_So Naruto...care to go where your talents are appreciated?"_

"_As a matter of fact...yes I do." Naruto said almost sinisterly as he adjusted his glasses._

"_Very good. I'm going to arrange a contact you are to meet the first chance you get while you're in Wave country however she does have a bit of a temper...Hold on a second. I'll wright down the meeting place and how to get to it. Memorize it then destroy this note." Kabuto began to write on a small piece of paper the details and handed it to him._

_'Soon the Leaf shall fall...and by one of their own none the less....' Kabuto thought as an evil smirk came across his features..._

_**FLASH BACK OVER**_

"Whatever....so.....you ok?" Tayuya asked with the slightest bit of interest in her voice

"Oh wow, I didn't expect you of all people to be concerned about my well being Tayuya.." Naruto asked amused.

"Don't look into it so much damnit! And don't go making half assed assumptions when you barely know me...You dick!" Tayuya said frustrated that he'd gotten under her skin with his comments again.

"Relax, I was only kidding and you're right I don't know you that well...but that doesn't mean I don't want to." Naruto said in his joke-flirt manner causing Tayuya to once again get angry and blush.

"Whatever....Now hurry up and get ready...Orochimaru wants to see us." Tayuya muttered annoyed at the blond's comments.

'_Who the hell does this kid think he is?! Flirting with me like that! I should fucking kill him!'_

_'Heh heh it's so easy to get her all angry and flustered...'_

The two left the hospital room and made their way to Orochimaru's temple in the center of Otogakure. Naruto already liked it here more than Konoha as many of the people didn't stare at him like he was some sort of abomination and some even waved at him.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Naruto mused

_**BACK IN KONOHA**_

Yakushi Kabuto had a look of devastation on his face having just been told Naruto's supposed fate. He began to play the part of mourning older brother figure and everyone in the room was none the wiser.

"Everyone....I know that this tragedy is hitting us all hard...and that this will take time to heal...but I have a proposition. Kabuto...how would you like to be transferred to Kakashi's genin team?" Sarutobi asked.

This surprised Sakura and Sasuke as they had no idea that Kabuto was still a genin.

"Wait, you're still a genin Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked out of curiosity

"Heh...Yes...The coming chunin exam will be my seventh attempt....I just can't seem to get all the way through it." Kabuto admitted with slight embarrassment

"Well I have no objections and I'm sure that Sasuke and Sakura don't mind." Kakashi chimed in with his students agreeing.

"Yes...I'd like that....I'd like to get to know others who saw Naruto for who he was....not what he contained..." Kabuto said with a smile...not that any of this was real for him.....

_**HIDDEN SOUND VILLAGE**_

Naruto and Tayuya stepped inside Orochimaru's chamber and saw the snake Sanin himself as well as a boy around their age. He had long light brown hair. He was slightly shorter than Naruto and wore a purple long sleeve shirt with a grayish colored vest and shinobi pants.

The thing about him that stood out the most though were his eyes. One was purple but the other was a bright crimson with a vertical zipper like scar going down the eye.

"Ah, it's nice to finally meet you Naruto. Kabuto has spoken very highly of you." said Orochimaru with his signature grin.

"I'm honored Orochimaru-sama. I assume you've gathered Me, Tayuya, and.... I'm sorry we haven't been introduced, I'm Naruto." greeted the blond adjusting his glasses as per usual.

"I'm Yukimaru nice to meet ya." greeted the young man with a smile

"The pleasure's mine Yukimaru. As I was saying, you've most likely gathered us here to put us on a team together."

"Correct. I believe you three will work very well together."

Tayuya was shocked and wanted to scream out in protest but knew better than to go against Orochimaru's wishes. She valued her life after all.

"Now, you three will need a temporary sensei as the person I have in mind is currently not here at the moment and won't be for some time. I believe Kimmimaro will make a fine sensei for the time being especially now that his disease is cured. You shall meet him tomorrow but for now...take the time to get to know each other." Said the snake sanin with a wicked smile.

"Hai Orochimaru-Sama." bowed the three simultaneously and with that left the Snake's lair.

Over the next few hours the new team talked amongst themselves. Yukimaru turned out to be like Naruto. He was the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi. He and his family fled from Kirigakure when the Blood line purge started however...Yukimaru was the only one to make it out of Water Country. After a year alone going from town to town he was approached by Orochimaru and had been a part of sound ever since.

Naruto gave his new teammates a full account of why he left Konoha. He even told them about his burden. He felt he could trust a fellow jinchuriki and since Tayuya didn't seem to care about Yukimaru being one he felt he could tell her as well even though he had a feeling they both already knew anyhow.

Tayuya didn't share very much about her past and when Naruto questioned why she didn't share more about herself she answered with...

"It's none of your fucking business!! That, and I still don't trust you enough yet ya asshole!!"

Naruto's reaction to this surprised Tayuya quite a bit. He merely smiled a genuine smile and said...

"I understand Tayuya I won't pester you. You can tell me when you trust me enough."

_'Maybe blondie isn't all that bad...'_

_'I think I can be the real me around these two like how I am with Kabuto...'_

As the day came to a close Naruto soon realized that he didn't have any living arrangements set for himself and Yukimaru had parted ways with him and Tayuya a bit ago which left him with a rather awkward situation....

"Ummm Tayuya?"

"What is it blondie?"

"Well seeing as I'm new to this village...living arrangements haven't been made for me and Yukimaru left some time ago and well...this leaves me in a rather unfortunate situation." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. He hoped that Tayuya would be willing to help him out but he really doubted it.

Tayuya looked at him for a second before grinning which left Naruto unoptimistic about sleeping with a roof over his head.

"Sucks to be you then. Better hope it doesn't rain on ya!" Tayuya then began to walk away and laugh

"Oh come on! All I want is a roof over my head! I'll sleep on the floor with out a blanket or pillow if I have to!" as Naruto exclaimed this Tayuya stopped and smirked

"Tell ya what blondie, I'll make a deal with you. We'll have a spar and depending on how well you do I MIGHT consider letting you sleep on the floor."

"Sounds interesting Tayuya. Let's go then!" and with that Naruto charged forward with a punch that Tayuya dodged easily.

The two then continued to size each other up with mere Taijutsu first resulting in a stalemate. Tayuya would dodge a punch and try to counterattack only for Naruto to block the strike. After a few more exchanges Tayuya decided to get serious and took out her flute and began to play.

_'What is she up to? What will playing a flute do? Unless....DAMN!!'_ Naruto was to late to realize that he was caught in a genjutsu.

The blond's arms were bound by invisible restraints and to Naruto's horror appeared to be melting. It took a great deal of concentration but Naruto was able to break through the genjutsu much to his opponents amazement.

"Not bad blondie. There aren't too many people that can break through my genjutsu guess I'll have to get serious."

"My thoughts exactly Tayuya. **Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**" and where one Naruto stood there were now twenty and they all rushed Tayuya leaving her hard pressed to block let alone counter.

_'Damnit!! With him swarming me I can't summon my Doki! I just need a few seconds but...Agh!!'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the Naruto's getting a hit in right in the gut.

The Naruto's took advantage of her temporary lowered guard and unleashed an assault that would of worked except....

"**Ninja art: Noise Pulse!!!**"

A massive shock wave of sound exploded outward destroying all the clones however...

"Where the fuck is the original!?!" Shouted an enraged Tayuya

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!!**"

A massive gust of wind swept over the area slamming Tayuya right into a tree.

_'He'll fucking pay for that!!!'_

**Hidden Leaf Village**

"Sakura, Sasuke....perhaps we should take a break. I understand why you're pushing yourself believe me...I know more than you could know..." Kabuto said with a sad look on his face.

Ever since the Mission to Wave Sakura and Sasuke started training to their limits and beyond.

"No...I can..still keep going." Sakura exhaustedly panted out. She especially overworked herself even more so than Sasuke as she felt that had she been stronger she could have prevented Naruto's death.

"Sakura...he has a point...we won't get anywhere if we exhaust ourselves to the point where it will take a few days to recover. We'd actually be hindering ourselves...lets rest for a bit then get right back to training...for Naruto's sake." Sasuke calmly explained...well as calmly as he could. Naruto's death had hit him very hard as well and after hearing Naruto's story....

_'I'll avenge my family by killing my brother....and I'll avenge my other brother by killing Mizuki.'_

"Ok Sasuke...." As Sakura and Sasuke sat down Kabuto spoke up.

"I want to thank you two...for being Naruto's friends...It's nice to know that he had people...who saw beyond his being a jinchuriki."

Before the two could respond their sensei spoke up.

"Yes...Naruto's life had been harsh and unfair from the start...but at least there were a few of us...who could see past his burden. We must do our best to make sure his spirit lives on through the rest of us."

The three genin nodded in understanding with somber faces that also held a determined look.

_'They have no idea what's coming their way'_ thought Kabuto knowing that several months from now that Konoha would burn to the ground.

**Hidden Sound Village**

The training area where Naruto and Tayuya had started their spar was now scarred heavily after a number of Wind Style jutsu, explosive notes, Sound jutsu, and small craters left by the brief appearance of Tayuya's Doki, The two were exhausted and just wanted the fight to end.

"Allright...._*pant pant*_...you're not half bad blondie....Tell ya what...you can take the couch at my place....but even think about trying anything....funny and I'll have... your fucking balls in a vice...got it?!" Tayuya said between breaths and slightly shouting the last part.

"Heh...heh....loud and clear Tayuya..." replied Naruto and with that the two headed for Tayuya's home.

By the time they got their the moon was starting to rise into the sky illuminating the streets of Otogakure. Naruto and Tayuya due to their exhaustion were using each other as a crutch to carry the other along. Naruto took a glance at Tayuya just as the moon began to shine over them and he couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face.

_'She looks really beautiful in the moonlight'_ Naruto thought as he turned his head away and looked forward.

Tayuya at that point decided to glance over at her teammate and what she saw made her short of breath.

_'His eyes....the moon makes them shine so brightly....No!! Get A Fucking Hold Of Yourself Tayuya!!!'_ and so Tayuya turned away from him and focused ahead trying to hide her own blushing face.

The two soon arrived at their destination and after Tayuya unlocked the door the two entered the foulmouthed red head's home however, They both were about to pass out and after shutting the door the two could only make it as far as the couch before the both fell onto said furnature asleep in each others arms with Tayuya on top of Naruto.

_**And that's Chapter 6!!! Next chapter Naruto's team meet their temporary sensei Kimmimarow and are assigned their first mission. And don't worry ch7 won't take as long as this did.**_

_**~Allywayjack**_


End file.
